Evacuation/Asha is Pregnant/Greg and Warren Kiss
"Evacuation/Asha is Pregnant/Greg and Warren Kiss" is a Season 3 thread written on December 22, 2014. Summary Full Text 'Warren: '''It had occurred to Warren that she was probably in shock, at least mentally; but how could she not be, really. She’d watched in petrified horror as the king… the Warden, whatever… had rampaged outside, flaunting the body of their ruler like an expensive dress. Greg had caught Egil, helped the queen to her feet in that same calm from before, even and polite and gentle. She didn’t know why, but she followed them from a distance. She reached the Queen’s chambers and Greg was there, standing outside the door looking thoughtful. “How are they?” Warren asked at last. '''Greg Ericson: '“Oh hey Warren. ” Greg said surprised. “They’re… shaken to say the least. The Queen is exhausted, both physically and emotionally, I’d imagine. Egil seemed really broken up about it too, but no one was hurt too seriously so they should be fine. Emotionally though, that might take a bit longer. What about you? How are you holding up? ” 'Warren: '''She nodded, somber as he spoke. Her chest ached for Egil. He was too young to understand, but what he had seen was no doubt burned into his mind like the warped skin of a scar. She grabbed at her arms, then laughed a little. “Compared to some?” She spread out her hands, ignoring the slight waver in her voice. “Sunshiney.” '''Asha Stenberg: '“How’s everyone holding up over here?” Asha asked her friends tentatively, coming over. Egil and signy were back safe in their mother’s arms. But everyone was shaken up. So was she. 'Warren: '''Warren shrugs in a rather noncommittal way. “We’ll be okay.” Her hands find the sides of her arms again, squeezing the fabric of her jacket. “You?” '''Asha Stenberg: '“Oh,” Asha brushed a loose piece of hair from her face. “Fantastic. Never been better.” She said shakily with a weak smile. She wanted to go home. Or back to Ander. It was one thing to torture adults but to scare children? That was a new low. 'Warren: '''Warren sighed, twisting her fingers through dirty bangs. “What are we even doing anymore?” she mumbled to herself. “What can we even do anymore?” Don’t we deserve better than this? '''Greg Ericson: '“We survive.” Greg replied, not looking at either of the girls. “We do what we can to make sure that we, and everyone else survives another day, so that one day we can all be free from this Hel.” 'Warren: '''Warren chewed her lips and nodded mutely. He was right. She took a deep breath, and when she spoke her voice was steady. “A chief protects his own. A chief, a king, a soldier, a friend… it doesn’t matter. We will get out of this.” She stepped closer to Asha and threaded their arms together, encouraging the girl to lean on her as she sniffled. '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha nodded as she leaned against her friend. Greg and Warren were right. They were in this together. No going back now. That didn’t stop the tears or the twisting feeling in her stomach, but it helped somehow. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg turned to Asha wrapped up in Warren’s arms, tears streaking down her face. This was affecting Asha the worst out of all of them it seemed. “Alright come here you guys.” He said as he advanced towards them. When he reached them he wrapped his arms around both girls in a large group hug. “Everything will be okay, I promise. ” he said try to bring their spirits up. '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha sniffled hard. She needed that hug. Yes, everything would be okay. Eventually. For right now, her friends were safe. The queen and the children were safe. And that’s all she could hope for. '''Warren: '''Warren’s chest felt suddenly tight, the sensation spreading upward into her throat until her breaths were choppy and her stomach knotted. After a moment’s hesitation, she held Asha tighter and buried her face in Greg’s shirt, ears flat against her head. Part of her wanted to apologize to him, she should be strong now. They were needed, she couldn’t just fall apart. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything, just nod quietly, silently grateful. Warren’s tightened grip only made her cry harder. Her friends were upset too. She hated when people were upset. What kind of a rebel was she? What kind of a warrior? '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg held onto the girls for a little bit longer trying to comfort them as much as possible. After that he pulled awy a bit to look at his friends. “Feeling any better?” He asked, a small smile grazing his features. '''Asha Stenberg: '“A little,” Asha replied shakily.Everything hurt. Her head. Her stomach. Her heart. “Thank you,” 'Warren: '''Warren rubbed Asha, brisk but gentle. They couldn’t be like this forever. She felt a twinge of regret as Greg pulled away, but returned his smile, albeit a little sheepishly. She felt childish. Warren’s weight shifted to one foot, then the other. “Yeah, so-” she cleared her throat, “eh, thanks, Greg.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg suddenly blushed realizing how close he was to the two girls, and quickly takes a couple steps back. “No problem, ” he said his voice slighty cracking from embarrassment. He quickly coughed to cover it up, and rubbed the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face. '''Asha Stenberg: '“Is-is it warm to anyone else?” Asha asked suddenly. She was hot all of a sudden. Feverishly hot. She didn’t like it. 'Warren: '''Warren stepped away from Asha. “I am, a little,” she said. “We should go outside. “ '''Greg Ericson: '"You guys go on," Greg said as he made a waving gesture. "I told the Queen I’d be right out here if she needed me, and I can’t just leave them after what just happened." 'Warren: '''Warren nodded and turned out of the hallway, motioning Asha to follow. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey and Shadow slipped as quickly as they could through the camp making their way to the fortress. Thankfully, neither Stonegit nor the Alpha saw the girl and her dragon. They were in the clear for now. As soon as she got to the fortress, she and Shadow slipped in and looked around the large hallways for any signs of her friends. "Greg…Warren…Asha…" she called out. "Guys, where are you?" '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha perked up a little. “Grey? Is that her?” She asked Warren, following after her like a puppy. If it was Grey than she was safe too! '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg suddenly heard a voice from down the hallway but he couldn’t quite make it out so He called ou. “Who goes there!” He chuckled to himself, he’d always wanted to say that. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey ran down the hall, and sure enough, she saw two girls…a half-Pooka and a tall Viking! She beamed from ear to ear! It was Warren, Asha, and Greg! They were alright! She ran over to them! "Guys!" she shouted as Shadow followed her. She gathered them all into a group hug. "Thank Thor! You’re alright! I was so worried!" '''Asha Stenberg: '"Grey," Asha said, forcing back her tears. Her emotions were still running high, of course. She hugged the girl back, despite the extra heat it put upon her. 'Warren: '''Warren let out a quiet “Oof,” as she was hugged. “Yep, everything’s good,” she said. She patted Grey’s back, stuck in her second group hug of the past few minutes. “You’re okay too I see!” '''Greg Ericson: '"It’s good to see you to Grey. " Greg smiled, but his smile soon turned to a frown. "Wait, why were you worried about us so much. What’s going on out there?" 'Grey Bergman: '"A lot actually," she said as they pulled apart. "Stonegit’s two-day limit ends, and Seasick and I came up with a plan to get everyone out of here safely while the rest of us prepare for battle. Now that the Warden is back as well, we’ll need to stick together." 'Warren: '''Warren sobered immediately. “We’re evacuating? How can I help?” '''Asha Stenberg: '"Oh no," Asha murmured. Prepare for battle and she couldn’t even stand up straight? Sarcastic yay. And could they go outside? It was so hot. 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey was about to reply when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. It was Asha! She was looking pale…and a little feverish. The Viking immediately became worried. "Asha, are you okay?" she asked. "You don’t look so good." '''Asha Stenberg: '"I don’t feel too great either. " Asha replied, holding her head. "Can we please go outside? " 'Grey Bergman: '"Yes, of course," Grey said. "Here, you can sit on, Shadow." She helped Asha to sit on her Night Fury’s back. She then wrapped her cape around the girl. "Let’s go outside. We can talk more there." 'Asha Stenberg: '"You guys are lovely." Asha murmured. Outside sounded like a great idea. 'Warren: '''Warren’s ears twitched backward as she looked up at Asha in concern. “Asha, when did you start feeling sick?” '''Asha Stenberg: '"Just now. Must be all the excitement." Asha smiled grimly. "But I haven’t been normal for a while. Probably just a cold." 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg quickly rushed after his friends as they headed outside. He saw Asha lying on Shadow looking sick as a dog. “What’s wrong with her?” He asked concern evident in his voice. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey looked at Warren and then back at Asha. She studied the girl closely. Fever…a little delirious…not feeling well for a while now… She had spent some time with her mother watching her deal with these symptoms. Usually fevers came when someone has been sick, but…there was something not right here… "Asha…how long is awhile…?" she asked carefully. '''Asha Stenberg: '"A few weeks?" Asha said blearily."Why? I’m fine. Just a fever. Some air will help." Like Hel was she going to get sick on them when she was needed. 'Grey Bergman: '"I know, Asha," she said rubbing her friend’s back, "but I just want to ask you another question. Have you been noticing anything strange lately besides the fever?" 'Asha Stenberg: '"I’ve been tired. But I figure it’s been because I managed to get myself lost and im still catching up." Asha chuckles a little before sitting up straighter. "What-do you think I’m really sick?" 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey widened her brown eyes. “Well…no…I don’t think you’re sick…exactly,” she replied. She cringed. Oh Thor, how was she going to say this? What if she was wrong? Then again, she had seen the similar situations whenever she was with her mother. Her mother always told her the symptoms never lied. She took a deep breath. “Asha…I think you might be…pregnant…” '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha’s widened. “W-what? Pregnant? Me? No, I can’t!” Her eyes filled with tears again. “Are you sure?” She asked in a whisper. Why did everything always go wrong for her? '''Grey Bergman: '''She nodded. “Yeah, I’m sure,” she said. “My mother was the healer of the village, and she saw this all the time. Asha…” She grasped the girl’s hand tightly, “…you’re going to have a baby.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Shock filled Greg’s features. Asha was pregnant? He was blown away. He looked over at her to see her eyes glimmering with tears. He slipped his hand into her free one and held it. “Hey, look at me.” He said bending down to eye level. “It’s okay. Everything is going to be okay. “ '''Warren: '''Warren didn’t know how to handle this. Her mind had just given up on making sense of things- Haddock was alive, the Warden was back, Stonegit was mad, the rebellion was being evacuated, Asha was pregnant. Her hands were covering her mouth and she deliberately lowered them, joining the others in consoling the young Viking. "Don’t worry yourself, Asha. Don’t you worry. We’re getting you out of here, you’ll be safe. We’ll take care of both of you." '''Asha Stenberg: '"But I don’t want a baby." Asha whispered. "I can’t have a baby! Not now! Not when I’m sixteen and there’s a war going on!" Gods, what had happened? When had that happened? And when they really needed her, too… 'Grey Bergman: '"Hey…hey, listen to me," she said trying to get in Asha’s sight. "Greg is right. Everything is going to be okay." She rubbed her hand gently. "We’re here for you. Do you at least know who the father is?" 'Asha Stenberg: '''She clasped her hands together to try and stop them from shaking. “N-no.” she admitted, hanging her head, ashamed. Ander had kissed her before she left, but that was all. She knew that was all. Now they were all going to think she was some sleazy girl or something. She wasn’t, though. She had only ever kissed one person. Just once at that. Had she lost part of her memory? She had to have. '''Warren: '"You have no idea?" Warren looked to Grey. "Are you sure the symptoms aren’t for something else?" 'Grey Bergman: '''Grey sighed in defeat. “I really wish they were,” she said to the half-Pooka, “but my mother is the healer of our village. She saw this all the time, and I picked up on the symptoms. They don’t lie. Our friend, Asha is going to be a mother, and we need to get her out of the camp now. It’s too risky for her and the baby.” '''Asha Stenberg: '"No," Asha spoke up. "I don’t want to leave you guys." Figures. She was finally comfortable with a group of people and she had to leave them. 'Greg Ericson: '"We don’t want you to leave either," Greg said sincerely, "but right now we need you to be safe. Not just for yourself, but for the baby too." He looked over at Warren. "After we evacuate, will you look after her, until we can all find each other again?” 'Warren: '''She nodded. “She’ll be safe with me. Just let me get my staff.” '''Grey Bergman: '"Okay hurry back," she said to Warren’s retreating form. As much as she wished that they would all be by her side, for this upcoming battle with Stonegit and the Warden, she knew that it was for the best. Asha needed someone she was at least familiar with while they waited with anyone else who was going to be evacuated. There was no way Grey would ask Warren and Greg to make that kind of decision. No, Asha needed them more. She had Shadow, Seasick, her dragon and anyone else who would stay and help. Asha needed their friends to watch out for her, and that was that. "In the meantime, Greg, go back inside and get Her Majesty and the children. They need to be as far away from this camp as possible as well. As soon as you guys get back, I’ll take you to where Seasick’s dragon will take off with those evacuating." 'Grey Bergman: 'Grey waited outside the fortress with Shadow and Asha. Warren was coming back with her staff while Greg ran back inside to get the Queen and her children. Hopefully, they’ll be coming back soon. The brunette Viking rubbed Asha’s back as she laid down on Shadow. Her heart ached for her friend, but she had to swallow it. She had to focus…focus on the battle that’s sure to come with Stonegit and the Warden and getting Asha, Queen Mera, and those two kids out of the camp safely. Suddenly, she felt Shadow tense as the Night Fury began to growl. “What is it, girl? What’s wrong?” she asked. She noticed that Shadow was looking at the camp and turned to see what the commotion was. She gasped at what she saw. The Alpha’s dragons were ransacking the place. Stonegit was looking for those four on his list. “It’s okay, girl,” she said. “We’ll get a chance to fight them later, but right now, we need to concentrate on getting Asha and Haddock’s family out of here.” Shadow crooned in reply and gently nuzzled Grey’s cheek. 'Asha Stenberg: '“What’s wrong now?” Asha asked, sitting back up due to Shadow’s growl. “Is that… the dragons? What are they doing?” It seemed as soon as they’re was a dull in the action, something happened. There would never be a break, would there? 'Grey Bergman: '"It’s alright, Asha," Grey said soothingly rubbing her back. "It’s the dragons Stonegit took control over. They’re looking for those four people he wanted, but don’t worry. You’re going to get out of here. We just need to wait for Greg and Warren." 'Greg Ericson: '''Greg nodded and rushed back to Mera’s room. Once more he knocked, before popping his head in. “Your Majesty, ” he said, “we are evacuating now. Gather everything you need and then I will take you and the children to the evacuation point.” '''Mera Violent Haddock: '''Mera was sitting on her bed with her children, the two young ones crying, and the queen appearing near the brink of it as well. However, as soon as Greg burst inside her quarters, Mera with authority stood up and responded affirmatively, “Very good, sir. We leave now.” Mera scooped up Signy and said, “Egil! Come.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg nodded and gestured for the family to follow him. “I know an officer helping out. She’ll lead us to the evac. point.” With that he rushed down the hall where he had left Grey and Asha. '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha nervously twisted her hands. She looked up at Grey. “Do you think they’re all okay?” She couldn’t help the worry. Her stomach was still in knots and her head was still spinning a little. '''Grey Bergman: '"Don’t worry, Asha," she said smiling gently at the mother-to-be. "I’m sure they’ll be back real soon. Greg is probably on his way down with Her Majesty right now. I promise…everything is going to be okay." She perked up when she heard footsteps approaching. 'Warren: '''She took just enough time to grab her staff and tuck her running gloves into the pocket at the small if her back before making her way quickly back to the others. Still, it felt like too long of a delay. Smoke carried on the wind, the forests around the fortress were alight and beginning to blaze as swarms of possessed dragons rained their flames down upon the trees. “I’m ready,” she said breathlessly, coming up to stand beside Grey. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled at the sight of her friend standing next to her. She felt relieved, but she still worried. Greg was still in the fortress getting Queen Mera and her children. “Great,” she said. “Then as soon as Greg comes back out with the kids, we can get you guys to the evacuation point, and I can help Seasick prepare for battle.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg came rushing down the halls, the Queen and Egil right behind him. They soon came back to where Greg had left Grey, and Asha to see that Warren had returned as well. “Alright we’re all here now so let’s go.” Greg said to Grey. '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha sighed, relieved, when both Warren and Greg came back safe. Also, that Mera and the children were there too. As much as she didn’t want to leave, being as far from this battle as possible seemed like the best idea in the world right then. '''Grey Bergman: '"Alright, let’s get moving," Grey said. "The dragons are ransacking the place now, and the Alpha could be anywhere. Everyone stay under Shadow’s wings. They’ll keep us hidden until we can get to the evacuation point." Because Asha was in an emotional state at the moment, she placed her cloak on the girl concealing her anyone who might spot them. Then Grey and Warren gathered under the Night Fury’s right wing with Warren while Greg, Mera, while carrying Signy, and Egil gathered under her left wing. As soon as they were set, they quickly and quietly walked back toward Seasick and Furious at the evacuation point. 'Greg Ericson: '''The group quickly made their way to the evacuation point, praying to the gods that they wouldn’t get noticed by the other dragons. Thankfully it seemed as though the deities were on their side as they made it there without any trouble. “Seasick we’ve got a few more for the next load to evacuate. ” he shouted. He then walked over to Asha and bent down next to her. She seemed to be resting so he rubbed her back and whispered, “Don’t you worry. When me and Grey get out of here we’ll find you and we’ll figure this all out, together. ” With that he stood and walked over to Warren. “I guess we’ll be seeing you.” He said trying not to make eye contact with her. For some reason words were just not his friend whe he tried talking to her. So rather than speak anymore he quickly wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug. “Take care of Asha until we get back okay?” '''Warren: '''Warren stiffened at first as the hug jolted her frayed nerves, but she returned the hug after only a moment’s hesitation. Her insides felt like they were twisting themselves into knots, tearing themselves apart and then knotting again. She pulled away after a second or two (or three? Time was blurred. It was just nerves, just nerves.) and stared at nothing, trying to smooth her churning nervousness. She took a deep breath and met his eyes. "You come back in one piece, okay?" She tried to smile, but couldn’t, instead ducking her head and moving over to pull Grey into a tight embrace. "You too. Be safe. Come back soon." Warren let go and stepped back, finally mustering a slight grin. "Take em down." '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey smiled warmly at her best friend. Tears brimmed her eyes. She didn’t want to see Warren go, but she knew that it was the best for Asha. Asha needed her, and Grey was needed here in the battlefield. She was thankful for having Greg by her side, but still…she and Warren had become really close over such a short amount of time. It was hard to say goodbye. "Hey, I promise," she said. "We’ll be back for you guys before you know it. Come on, we made a deal to go on that trip to find your parents. There’s no way I’m letting those plans fall through. Don’t worry. The Warden and Stonegit won’t know what hit them." '''Warren: '''Warren nodded. The more she thought about staying behind while her friends went to fight madmen and demons, the more she felt physically sick. She hugged Grey again. “Okay. Just… don’t do anything rash and stupid again. Save the heroics for later, mmkay? You promised me an adventure you know.” '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey chucked as a single tear flowed down her cheek as she buried her face in Warren’s shoulder. “I won’t,” she said as she hugged Warren tighter. “After this is over, you’ll see me and Greg flying toward you guys on our dragons, and we will have our adventure. One thing you should about me is that I never break my promise. Just ask Shadow.” As both girls chuckled, Grey noticed Greg fidgeting nervously out of the corner of her eye. He looked like he had something on his mind. She gently released Warren and turned to Greg. “Greg, you alright?” she asked. '''Greg Ericson: '"Huh?" He asked as his head suddenly popped up. "Oh yeah I’ll be fine in a minute." He called back. Internally though he was a nervous wreck. ‘Just do it,’ he thought to himself. ‘You may not get another option like this.’ He sighed to himself and gathered every grain of courage he had. With that courage he walked over to Warren. He stood there for a moment before he pulled her to him and softly pressed his lips against hers. After a few seconds he pulled away and took a few steps back, his face glowing red. "Sorry for the surprise," he muttered out. "This just may be my last time to do that." 'Warren: '''The breath left her body so swiftly that she couldn’t believe it had ever been there. The kiss was slow and gentle, seconds that passed in a blur and left her spinning, in a mix of confusion and near-uncomfortable warmth. He stepped backward and they both floundered, stammering and fidgeting. "I…" Her mouth was numb and she tripped over her words, suddenly self conscious and bright red. "I don’t mind surprises…." '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey felt her jaw slack as she watched the half-Pooka and the boy kiss. She looked at them and then at Shadow, who was standing there slack-jawed as well. She looked at Asha who mirrored her expression as well. Tears came to her eyes as her hands flew to her mouth. She wanted so badly to run up to her friends and hug them tightly, but she stayed still. She couldn’t interrupt the moment. '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg coughed trying to gain his composure back. “Anyways what are we doing standing around for? We’ve got to you and Asha out of here.” He walked over to Shadow and helped Asha up, after that he helped her onto the giant dragon that was, Furious. After Asha was secure he headed over to Warren to talk with her before she departed. “Do you think we can talk about…this,” he said gesturing back and forth to both of them. “When we have some time?” '''Warren: '"This"? Oh Freya, yes. She nodded, chewing her lip to keep from smiling. “Yup, I think that’s… Yeah. Yes. I mean, I’d like that.” She paused, tugging at her ears a little. “Take care of yourself. -And Grey and Shadow too. Not that she can’t handle herself but… you know.” 'Greg Ericson: '''He chuckled smiling, “Yeah I know.” He gave her a quick peck on the cheek. “Come on let’s get you set up there.” With that he helped her up the gigantic dragon and set her up next to Asha and Mera. After making sure everyone was situated he climbed back down and stood next to Grey. “Pretty crazy, huh?” He asked. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey chucked herself as she crossed her arms. “Yeah, it sure is,” she said. “I had a feeling there was something there.” It was silent for a moment, until Grey finally spoke up again with a smirk. “But just so you know, Asha and I are going to have a serious talk with you when this is over, young man.” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg groaned internally at the thought of having the two women having, “the talk” with him. No not THAT talk you weirdo. The “you hurt her I pulverize you into dust,” talk.. He was very sure they would carry it out to. Suddenly the incessant roars of the dragons stopped. The black specks that dotted the sky glided to the ground. “What just happened?” Greg asked surprised. '''Grey Bergman: '''Grey stared at Greg in confusion and turned around back toward the camp and realized what he was talking about. The roars of the Alpha’s dragons suddenly stopped. From what she could see, the dragons were standing there confused. “It’s the dragons…” she said. “They…stopped attacking…” '''Greg Ericson: '''Greg thought about the situation for a second. “So wait,” he said, “does that mean we’re not evacuating?” As he realized this he paled as another thought occurred to him. “I’m probably going to have to have tuat talk with Warren aren’t I?” It’s not that he didn’t want to have the conversation, he just thought he’d have more time to think about the whole thing. '''Grey Bergman: '''Ignoring that last part about talking to Warren, Grey concentrated on the first question Greg asked. If the dragons weren’t attacking, then should they call off the evacuation? But what if this was one of Stonegit’s tricks? No, that couldn’t be. Stonegit was on the brink of loosing it. He wouldn’t be that cunning…would he? She was just about to answer and when she gasped at something in the sky! '''Greg Ericson: '''He looked over to Grey to see her gaping at something in the sky. He matched her gaze and audibly gasped. “What the Hel is that?” He asked rhetorically. There floating in the sky was a large woman with hair as black as night, and grey skin. '''Warren: '''The dragon was the most massive thing she had ever seen. It thrummed beneath her, making her somehow uneasy. But then again, her thoughts weren’t on the dragon for long. Out of sight of Greg, she covered her face with her hands and swayed, face splitting into a grin. A few seconds passed, and she heard a faint curse from below her. She looked down at her friends - so far, far down - and then craned in the seat to look behind her. “What… is that…?” '''Asha Stenberg: 'Asha looked up, too, following Warren’s gaze. She was awake. What ever the thing was, it was frightening. It made her even more uneasy than she already was and she almost screamed. She instead went for chewing on one of her fingernails. "I don’t like that," she murmured under her breath and around her finger. "Not one bit." 'Greg Ericson: '''After staring at… whatever that thing was Greg decided they needed more information. He looked around and saw a pair of guards standing around, guarding. “Hey you two!” He called out to them. They turned in response. “Go find out what that thing is! ” However they just ignored him going back to, guarding. Greg sighed, “Do you have any pull with these guards Grey?” '''Grey Bergman: 'She just smirked at her friend and gently patted him on the shoulder. “Let me handle this,” she said. She then turned back to the guards with a stern look and took in a deep breath. “HEY!” she shouted causing the guards to turn back to her and Greg. “That was an order, not a suggestion! Get over there and find out what that thing is and report back here immediately! We have a woman, who’s pregnant, and if anything happens to her, I will be sure to report you to Queen Mera! Am I understood?” The two guards stared at Grey in dumbfounded shock and then at each other and then back at Grey before finally taking off toward the strange occurrence at the camp. As soon as they left, Grey turned back to Greg and shrugged. “It helps when you have a father, who works closely with the chief of your village.” 'Greg Ericson: '“I’ll keep that in mind for next time.” He replied with a smile. Unsure of what to do next he leaned against th enormous dragon to wait until the guards returned. 'Warren: '“We’re not leaving…? What’s going on?” Grey yelled something and a few guards hurried off. Warren smirked a bit. Seeing Grey boss people around, (“chief mode”, as she’d begun to think of it) always amused her somehow. They would come back with word soon enough, or that’s what she guessed they were doing. She twisted back around and settled in to wait. With no immediate action to keep her busy, a tide of tangled emotions lapped at her thoughts. Confusion, definitely; lingering buzzing happiness, too; anxiety, for many reasons; hope that she didn’t want to admit; anticipation; frustration. Fear, most of all. Many kinds of fear, all wrapped up into a mass of thread shoved deep into her stomach where it could do the least damage. She didn’t allow herself to dwell on any one thing for too long, instead staring out at the dusty evergreens and measuring her breaths, legs bouncing nervously. '''Asha Stenberg: '''Watching Grey boss people was fun and hopefully the guards would figure out what that… thing was in the sky. Anyway, despite her own anxiety and still not feeling very well, Asha touched Warren’s arm tentatively. The half-pooka was up to her ears in thoughts at the moment, she could tell. A happy distraction was in order. “So,” she smiled cheekily, trying to lighten the mood. “You and Greg, huh? About time.” '''Warren: '''Cheeky. Figures. She forced away the rising blush and stared at everything and nothing in an attempt to avoid eye contact, outwardly glaring but inwardly… pleased? Confused? Something. “I don’t know, we’re not, like…” She waved a hand. “I don’t know. I don’t know. We’re supposed to talk about it later.” She fought to keep her hands still before suddenly remembering the last comment. “And what do you mean ‘about time’?” '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha giggles like there’s not a rebellion. Like there’s no warden. Like no one’s died. Like she’s not pregnant. She just giggles like a giddy teenager. "Oh please," she snorts. "It’s been obvious since moment one, Warren. Don’t play innocent with me, young lady." She’s enjoying this way too much and she doesn’t care. '''Warren: '''Warren would’ve enjoyed Asha’s improved mood a lot more had it not been at her expense. She was relieved, of course-genuine laughing wasn’t a very common occurrence these days-but she was quickly becoming flustered. “What’s ‘obvious?’ For all I know he was just messing around. Who’s to say he even likes me?” She looked away stubbornly, eyes flicking to Asha and then away again. “Maybe I don’t even like him. How would you know?” '''Asha Stenberg: '''Asha shakes her head, still grinning. “Trust me, Warren. He’s not messing around. I’ve known him for a while, you know. He wouldn’t kid around about something like that. And… about you liking him, you’re blushing a little.” She said as if it explained everything. “There’s something there. I feel it.” She had kissed a boy before, she knew what the spark felt like in person. She also knew, from seeing Warren and Greg, what it felt like being a spectator. “Don’t be embarrassed. It’s cute. You two are cute.” 'Warren: '''Warren lets her breath out and runs her fingers through her hair, knowing that if any of her friends know about this kind of stuff, it’s probably Asha. "Okay," she says, ever so slightly beginning to catch Asha’s contagious grin. "I guess I’m just…" she makes an encompassing gesture, including herself and everything around them, "overwhelmed. And kind of clueless…. Nothing like this has ever happened to me before." '''Asha Stenberg: 'Asha’s smile only grows. She knows she’s gotten through. Her headache has faded to a dull one in her excitement.. “I know it’s crazy right now with all this,” she waves her hands around. “going on but that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy what you can, right? I’ve only had one boy-who-might-be-considered-my-boyfriend, and, if it counts, however this happened,” she spares a glance at her stomach and takes a sharp breath before looking back at Warren. “But, if you need any help or anything, I’m here.” Category:Season 3 Category:Events Category:Warren Category:Greg Ericson Category:Asha Category:Grey Bergman